Dangerously
by CoffeeInMyVeins
Summary: When the king of Wakanda asks Rose Fox to help a friend of his, she can t help but say yes...after all, who says no to a king? Bucky s doctors are out of options on how to heal the damage done to his brain by HYDRA, until T Challa brings in a strange woman, who claims she can heal him. (Bucky/OC)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the characters except for Rose.

Enjoy and please leave a review with constructive criticism.

 _Altruism: behavior by an individual that increases the fitness of another individual while decreasing the fitness of the actor._

Location: Animal shelter of a small Town in the UK.

When Rose Fox had been five years old, she´d asked Santa for a puppy for Christmas. Come Christmas morning, she´d been disappointed to find many gifts but no puppy.

Then in the spring, she´d asked her parents to buy her a puppy for her birthday. Her mother had explained that pets weren´t gifts. They were living creatures that needed to be taken care of and protected and came with great responsibility. So then she hadn´t gotten a puppy for her birthday either.

Twenty years later on a Friday afternoon, the words of her mother echoed in her ears as she examined the countless new animals that had been brought to the shelter over the last few weeks. It had started a few weeks after Christmas and three months later parents still came in and dropped off the animals their kids were too young and they too busy to take care of.

Rose knelt down next to the shelter´s newest addition, a chubby puppy named Cookie and giggled when the dog attempted to climb on her lap.

"Hey, you. Happy, aren´t you?"

While the other dogs were eating their food, Cookie was trying to get as much attention as she could from Rose before the latter had to leave.

It pained Rose to see that so many lovely animals with hearts of gold weren´t getting the love and care they deserved.

Rose examined Cookie while scratching behind her ears and her belly and put the puppy down when she was done. Everything was alright.

"Nancy, I checked on Cookie. She´s healthy, as are the others. I got Duke´s medication in my bag, mix it in with his food every day until the bottle is empty." Rose explained to the head of the shelter.

The older woman smiled warmly at the young vet. Before Rosie, Dr. Milton had been the shelter´s vet but he´d retired a few years ago and sold his practice to Rose. "Thank you, Rosie."

"My pleasure."

Rose picked up the bag that she´d left in the small office of the shelter and pulled out the bottle she´d been talking about and handed it to Nancy before saying her goodbyes and walking out of the shelter to be greeted by the warm spring air.

She´d parked her car on the parking lot of a supermarket nearby, planning on getting groceries before she drove home for the day.

The young doctor crossed the street and made her way to her car.

She was greeted by several people on her short walk, it was a small town after all.

An hour later, Rose was walking into her appartment with a bag containing white wine and frozen lasagna. She was too exhausted to cook something proper.

Surprisingly, Rose didn´t own any pets despite being in love with animals so she was alone in her spacy apartment. She slipped out of her shoes and jeans, leaving her in her blouse and a string.

Rose got a wine glass and poured herself some of the white wine before popping the lasagna into the oven. She froze when she heard movement from her bedroom.

When Rose had started living alone, she´d been a little paranoid, jumping at small noises and getting scared that she wasn´t alone. As she got older and used to living alone, her fear of these little noises that an apartment just made ceased.

Her hand moved to the fork on the counter as she moved back and into a corner. It wasn´t the smartest choice because this way she couldn´t escape but it was better than standing in the middle of the room unprotected. At least this way she couldn´t be surprised.

It felt like years passed, before a woman appeared in front of Rose.

Out of reflex, Rose raised the fork high in front of herself before taking in the sight before her and feeling even more ridiculous than before for trying to defend herself with a fork.

Standing in front of her was…the most badass woman warrior she had ever seen and she was holding a spear. Rose´s fork was a children´s toy compared to that impressive weapon.

"Rose Fox, no need to be alarmed." The woman spoke.

"I don´t know who the heck you are, you somehow got into my home and you have a spear." Rose´s eyes flitted across the woman´s attire. She wore some kind of african warrior clothing. "And you´re wearing the most badass outfit I have ever seen, so I think there is some need to be alarmed."

A small smile formed on the woman´s face and she opened her mouth to answer, before she declined her head and took a step back. A man walked in…the last man Rose had expected to ever see in her kitchen.

"King T´Challa?!"

Rose felt like she was dreaming…maybe she hadn´t really woken up this morning.

"Rose Fox." The king of Wakanda greeted in a smooth voice. "We mean no harm. I am sorry we invaded your home like this. Could we have a talk?"

Rose swallowed and nodded. "Sure…do you…want a glass of wine or some water…anything you need, your grace."

Was it stupid to offer a king a glass of mediocre wine? She didn´t know the protocol for a king´s visit…

T´Challa gently shook his head and waited for Rose to lead the way and smiled when he saw the wary look on her face.

She didn´t want to expose her back like that. Smart.

T´Challa turned and walked through the door into the living room and sat down on one of the sofas. Rose followed him and sat down on the second, smaller sofa with a safe distance between herself and the king.

"Ms. Fox, we have been watching you." Her eyebrows shot up in question. She had a feeling what this was about. "We know about your abilities and-"

At his words, Rose had shot up and was moving away from him and towards the door, that was until she saw the woman from earlier appear by the exit.

That left the windows as her only escape. She lived on the second floor. She could try jumping so that she landed on her shoulder and arm mostly. It would definetely dislocate and most probably break but she could still run and it would heal up.

Better a broken arm than being used as a guinea pig for some powerhungry people. Hell, better dead than being used as a guinea pig.

"Rose, we need your help. We´re not here to take you prisoner and force you into anything. This is an offer, if you decline, we will leave."

He could be lying…but if he´d wanted to kidnap her, he could have done that by now. "I´d be more inclined to believe you if your friend wasn´t blocking the exit."

The female moved away from the door. Rose didn´t relax, but she figured she had a better chance getting through that door than jumping out the window and being able to run immediately. Chances were she would have broken more than just an arm during the two story fall.

"I only ask that you hear what I have to say. After that, it is up to you what happens and how we proceed." Rose gave a nod and T´Challa went on explaining. "I have a friend that needs medical help, the doctors he has seen have not been able to help him and we are running out of options. There had been rumors, years back, about someone that could heal any illness. I believe the witnesses we talked to said this person was an angel, but they also said this person…this woman hadn´t been seen in years. My spies searched for you for quite some time and we would not have bothered you with this if we saw another way. Do you think you can help us?"

Rose was watching the two strangers intently to see if they were lying but the king seemed sincere. "I…I haven´t done it in years. Last time it almost killed me."

"Killed you? I´m afraid I don´t understand…"

"I don´t heal. I have advanced healing abilities and what happens is that I absorb the illness into my own body and then…I just heal."

She didn´t mention the other part of her abilities, they didn´t need to know.

T´Challa and the woman exchanged a look before they both turned their eyes back to Rose. "I see. Well, nobody is forcing you. We will be leaving town tomorrow morning, should you wish to accompany us, there will be a car waiting for you outside."

"Your lasagna is getting cold." The woman said before exiting behind her king.

Rose stared at the door and walked to the window to watch the two leave, but they never appeared. Either they hadn´t left the building or just…vanished.

In the kitchen, Rose got her lasagna out of the oven, thankfully she had set the oven to turn off automatically after the timer was done. She grabbed her glass and took a long sip of the liquor.

The king of Wakanda had been in her apartment and asked her for help…

She wondered who it was…who was so important that a king would put himself into danger by coming here alone and unprotected? And what was she going to do? Say yes?

Rose doubted that she really had a choice…he was a king, he wasn´t really used to people saying no to him, so how would he react if some civilian woman that could do a little hocuspocus said no to him.

He´d said it was about a friend of his, so he would have a hard time accepting a no from her.

The last time she´d used her abilities she´d nearly died…she still had nightmares from that night. It wasn´t that she didn´t want to help, but every wound caused trauma on the body and the mind and Rose wasn´t sure how much more her mind could take.

She gulped down the last of the wine and dug into her lasagna. Spinach, her favorite.

As she was eating, her mind was racing. She didn´t have much of a choice, either she said yes and went to Wakanda or she fled. She couldn´t just assume that T´Challa would just leave because she asked him to do so.

Her own safety aside, would this affect her family? Her mother and her step-father didn´t live far away, but she couldn´t go there, that would be the first place they would look for her. She didn´t have much of a relationship with her father, so she wouldn´t contact him.

Rose and her mother had always hoped this day wouldn´t come, the day that Rose would have to up her life and run because of something she hadn´t asked for.

When she´d been younger, Rose had absorbed the pain and injuries out of instinct, but she had learned not to do it as she got older. With the way medicine was progressing, she didn´t always need to use her abilities when she could help with her medical knowledge instead.

"So what do I do?"

In her heart, she knew the answer. Come tomorrow, she would travel to Wakanda with the king and help this person.

Her thoughts wandered to Bruce´s words but she tried not dwelling on it.

 _Altruism is a biological concept, where one individual helps another so that the former can expect the same from the latter at a later point. It seems selfless at first, but ultimately it serves to benefit the helping individual._

She didn´t expect anything in return.

So she was doing this, it seemed.

Rose got up and poured herself the rest of the wine before going to sit on the couch and watch some random reality TV show.

The next day…

Rose woke up to the shrill sound of her door bell being rung.

Stumbling out of bed, she went to the door and had barely opened it when the woman from yesterday waltzed in.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can´t just come in here like that."

She´d changed her clothes. Her lips formed into a smirk and she didn´t say a word to defend herself.

"What´s your name anyways? You know mine, so…"

"Ayo." She had a rough voice, it suited her.

"Ayo." Rose repeated, as if testing it out.

"Eat, then pack." Ayo ordered.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What if I´m not coming?"

"If you weren´t coming you would have told us so yesterday." She shot back.

Rose´s eyes fell on the coffee and bagel sitting on the small table in the living room and plopped down to eat. "So, Wakanda…"

"You´ll like it, don´t worry. You better bring sunscreen though or your white ass will turn red in no time."

Rose chuckled at that and nodded. "I have a bag packed."

She had a bag for emergencies. She´d always hoped nobody would come after her but she knew she´d have to be ready for the possibility of it happening.

Ayo raised a thin eyebrow at that.

"For emergencies." Rose explained. "So, you´re like…the king´s bodyguard?"

"Member of Dora Milaje and Head of Security." Ayo answered with pride clear in her voice. Rose had noticed that most Wakandans were very patriotic.

When she had finished her breakfast, she got her bag from her closet and followed Ayo out, but not before taking one last look around her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovelies,

Before I get started: I noticed a few mistakes in the first chapter.

This story takes places before Black Panther so T´Challa isn´t king yet, in my story he is preparing to take over as king. I didn´t want Black Panther to take place directly after CA:Civil War, so I´m changing the timeline a little.

Also Rose took off her pants when she got home but I didn´t mention her putting anything on when she was with Ayo and T´Challa, she wasn´t sitting in front of the two in underpants, of course.

That is all, enjoy!

Ayo, T´Challa and Rose were driven to the airport in a luxurious car, where they boarded an equally luxurious private jet. Rose had to say, T´Challa was a real gentleman.

He´d opened doors for her and took her hand to help her out and waited for her to go first.

T´Challa guided her to one of the seats before sitting down opposite of her. Ayo took a seat on the other side of the aisle.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"A water, for now, thank you."

T´Challa nodded to someone Rose couldn´t see and a few seconds later, a glass of water was placed in front of her. Rose smiled at the Prince and took the glass, taking a sip.

Rose was watching him, as he got up and excused himself.

"You think he is attractive." Ayo stated out of the blue.

Rose´s head turned to her. "Excuse me?"

"I´ve seen that look. He´s handsome and smart and he´s a royal, what´s not to like?"

Rose didn´t answer the other woman. It´d been some time since she´d been in a relationship, her powers were multifaceted, there were parts of her that even she herself didn´t understand.

"I don´t do relationships." Rose finally muttered and turned her face in the other direction, signaling the conversation was over. Ayo watched the other woman quietly and once she had fallen asleep, she got up to join the Prince.

"My Prince?" Ayo didn´t need to voice her question, he understood.

"She´s practically a ghost." T´Challa sighed. "We found someone, a…scientist who has researched her abilities but finding him is going to take some time. One of our spies is on their way to locate him and retrieve information. She likes you, did she tell you anything?"

Ayo looked down on the holographic picture of Rose. "She…this ability seems to be more of a burden than we´d originally assumed."

The two Wakandans took their seats once more when the pilot announced they were landing soon.

Rose woke up from the pressure in her ears, which she knew meant they were landing.

"We have arrived." Ayo announced when she noticed Rose was awake.

Rose followed the Prince and warrior outside and was amazed to see the opposite of what she had expected. They were on a landing platform, all around them there were jets departing and arriving and they looked like they were very advanced.

"Ms. Fox, Wakanda is not what it seems. I would have told you earlier, but the beauty of this nation cannot be described with words." T´Challa explained with clear pride in his voice. They were greeted by a group of female warriors who had shaved heads and were wearing attire similar to Ayo.

"To tell you the truth, I thought you were another selfish king living a lush life with expensive jets while your country hungered." Rose murmured, but T´Challa could hear her.

"I see." T´Challa chuckled. "Ayo will bring you to your quarters, you can rest there and then you will join me and my family for dinner as our special guest."

T´Challa walked away followed by the group of warriors, two of them stayed behind with Ayo and Rose.

While the women led Rose to her room, she looked around, amazed at the things she was seeing. This looked like something out of a sci-fi movie and not like the third world country that Wakanda was seen as in the outside world.

"Ayo, may I ask you something?" The warrior slowed down and waited for Rose to catch up to her. Rose took that as a yes. "How have you managed to keep a whole country a secret?"

"Trust in each other and mistrust in strangers. Wakandans stand together, we are a united nation. The world thinks we are a poor third-world country, we have kept that appearance because if the world knew of our technologies and resources they would exploit it. When Bast blessed us with Vibranium, we knew it was our duty to protect and only use it for good. This is your room, Rose."

Rose stood still, thinking about what Ayo had explained before she walked through the door Ayo pointed at. "Thank you."

"Someone will come and get you for dinner. Now rest."

And with that, Rose was left alone.

One wall of her room was completely made out of glass, providing a breathtaking view of the Wakandan flora. She stepped closer to admire the vibrant colors.

Her room was a mixture of sleek and modern and traditional African interior design. The furniture was made of mahogany with details that were probably Vibranium while the bedspread and carpet were traditional African fabrics. Somehow the very different designs fit together perfectly.

Rose had the suspicion that the blend of tradition and contemporary design was a very accurate description of the real Wakanda.

But if Wakanda was this advanced, how come that they hadn´t been able to help Prince T´Challa´s friend and turned to Rose for help? If his condition was too severe, Rose wasn´t sure she could help. It wasn´t that she thought her life was more valuable than that of another but her psyche couldn´t take that much trauma. Sure, she recovered from every injury, condition and illness she had taken but it didn´t leave her unscarred.

Rose took off her shoes and flung herself onto the bed. "What am I going to do?"

Minutes later, she had fallen asleep.

Shuri looked over to her brother one last time before she pushed the last few buttons on the tablet in her hand. The siblings watched as the cryo-chamber released a gust of vapor and the door slid open.

"He might need a few minutes to wake up and gather himself." Shuri informed.

T´Challa turned to check if his sister was keeping her distance as he had asked her to. They had no way of knowing which Bucky they were going to face and he didn´t want his little sister getting in harm´s way.

They had thought about chaining him up before waking him, but Bucky´s psychiatrist had told them that was a bad idea.

If Bucky woke up as himself, he would panic and probably mistrust them and even if it was the Winter Soldier waking up, once Bucky was in control again, he would remember that they had bound him.

The psychiatrist, Dr. Hart, told them that the most important thing was making Bucky feel free, and letting him know that he had a choice.

A short while later, he finally moved. "T´Challa? Princess?"

Shuri rolled her eyes. "That´s definitely the colonizer and not major icecube."

T´Challa moved to Bucky´s side when he saw his friend trying to get out of the chamber. A second later, a medical team was rushing inside and began fussing over Bucky.

They checked his vitals and reflexes before two of the three doctors went outside.

The third doctor was an older man with glasses and a goatee. "Mr. Barnes, I am going to uncover you shoulder and take a look at your arm, if that is alright?"

He waited for Bucky´s consent before he proceeded.

The former HYDRA soldier turned away when the doctor took the cloth off the stump where his metal arm had once been. He didn´t want to see it.

The doctor quickly examined him before leaving the royal siblings alone with their friend.

"So you´ve found a solution to my…problem?" Bucky asked cautiously.

Shuri was the one to answer. "We have found someone…special. A healer. It´s a possible solution."

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, trying to make sense of what they were saying.

"What if it doesn´t work?"

"Then we will find another way, my friend." T´Challa assured. "She will be joining us for dinner, as will you. You can talk to her and if you feel comfortable and trust her, we can start the procedure."

Bucky got up and nearly fell over. He didn´t have his Vibranium arm, his balance was off and he would have fallen if T´Challa hadn´t caught him.

"Thanks." He murmured. Looking over to Shuri, he noticed that she was politely looking down on her tablet, acting as if she hadn´t seen him stumble. "Hey, Princess, how´s it going? You´re not too bored without me around, are you?"

Shuri chuckled. "You wish, grandpa. I have something for you."

The young genius pulled a big box out from under one of the work stations and put it on the table. She watched as Bucky came closer, curious about what was inside and opened it once he was close enough. "No."

"What do you mean, no?! I put time and effort into this, besides, you won´t find a better one than this." Shuri ranted.

"That´s the problem. What if I go into Winter Soldier mode with this arm on? I´d be a danger to all of you." Bucky explained.

The siblings shared a look. "The arm stays off then." T´Challa concluded.

Dr. Hart had told them to give him all the freedom he needed, after all. If he felt safer without his arm, then it stayed off.

"Come, my friend, I will show you to your room."

T´Challa and Bucky left Shuri behind in her lab. It felt weird for Bucky to be walking around without his arm. He had gotten used to the constant reminder of what he had done…who he was, what he was.

Bucky was left alone in the unfamiliar room after T´Challa excused himself politely and told him they would see each other at dinner.

He found himself standing in the middle of the room, feeling a little lost. Usually, when he wasn´t needed, HYDRA put him on ice.

But…he wasn´t at HYDRA anymore, he was free. It was just that he wasn´t even sure what to do with that freedom anymore. The times where he could have lived a normal life were long gone.

He was in Wakanda now, a place that was far from normal. Maybe it was possible for him to be healed in this strange land where the impossible seemed possible.

Rose was woken up by a few knocks on her door and heaved herself off the bed to open it.

Ayo was standing on the other side of the door and greeted Rose with a nod.

"Dinner will be served in an hour, don´t be late."

With that, she left. Rose leaned out of the door, watching the warrior´s retreating form. Once she was out of sight, Rose shut the door and looked around her room. What did one wear to a dinner with royals? It was then, that Rose realized she hadn´t brought the right clothes. Still, she had to change out of these clothes. She opted for a moss green blouse and black jeans and chic sneakers.

Would the person she had been brought here for be attending this dinner as well? They were a royal probably, or T´Challa wouldn´t have gone through the trouble of locating her personally.

Sometime later, a male servant was standing in front of her room, telling her he´d been sent to escort her. He led her through the palace and into a hall, where she was left alone.

Rose looked around, noticing that the whole palace was a mix of traditional Wakandan and modern interior design. She wondered how the whole world could be blind to this, although she remembered hearing that Wakanda was a very closed off country, that didn´t even engage in international trading. And why should they, the rest of the world didn´t have anything they could want.

The door she had been lead through opened once more, revealing T´Challa and two women by his side. Rose did an awkward bow, hoping it didn´t look as ridiculous as she felt while doing it.

"Rose, this is my sister Shuri and my Queen Mother."

Rose smiled at the two. "It´s an honor."

The Queen Mother was dressed very elegantly and looked just like Rose would have imagined a Queen Mother looking. Rose found herself admiring how youthful and fresh she looked, even with her hair completely grey. Her eyes wandered over to the princess, giving her a once-over. Neither of them looked sick, though she would have to touch them to feel if they were really healthy.

"It´s our honor, having you as our guest. Please, feel at home. Come, let´s eat."

Rose waited for the royals to lead the way and what followed next, she never would have expected.

"So my brother says you have crazy healing powers." Shuri suddenly burst out.

The Queen Mother turned around with a sharp glare at her daughter. She sat down at one head of the table, while T´Challa sat at the other.

"You´ll have to excuse my daughter. I don´t know where I went wrong with my parenting."

"Mother, chill, she seems cool."

Rose had to chuckle at that. Shuri was the first princess she´d ever met, but she could imagine they weren´t supposed to behave like that. "Yes, it seems you could call them…crazy healing powers."

"If you want, you can come down to my lab. We can have you tested and figure out how it works."

T´Challa drew a chair back for Rose and noticed how she became uncomfortable at his sister´s suggestions. "Shuri, have you considered that our guest may already know?"

Shuri´s eyes went to her brother, then back to her newest object of interest. "Do you?"

Rose liked this young woman, she was cheeky. "Maybe I do. And I have a feeling you´re smart, so maybe you´ll figure it out without having to poke at me with strange things in your lab."

"A friend of mine will be joining us shortly, you don´t mind waiting, do you?" T´Challa asked politely.

Rose shook her head. "Of course not."

"So, you´re from the UK, right?" Shuri inquired.

"Yes, born and raised."

"And you´re a vet?" Shuri ignored the reprimanding look her mother was giving her.

"You seem to know all these things about me, but I don´t know anything about you. Except that you´re very cheeky." Rose chuckled.

Before Shuri could answer, the door opened and their heads turned.

T´Challa was watching Rose, who in turn was watching the newcomer. He noticed her face fall, before she masked it and put a gentle smile on her face. So she recognized the Winter Soldier, it seemed.

"Hey Grandpa, come sit next to me." Shuri prompted, throwing her friend a daring smile.

He obliged, taking the seat next to her. He kept his eyes down, not daring to look at the woman sitting in front of him.

"Bucky, this is Rose. She´s the woman with the crazy healing powers we told you about." Shuri introduced, before her brother could.

Rose watched as Bucky reluctantly lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"It´s a pleasure, Bucky. But I´m afraid I can´t be of help to you. I can´t regrow a limb, I´m very sorry to have gotten your hopes up." Rose murmured, but her voice echoed in the grand dining room, so they could hear her loud and clear.

"Actually, this isn´t about his arm. All will be explained in due time, let´s enjoy our dinner, for now." T´Challa intervened. He lifted an arm and servants entered, bringing foods and beverages.

Rose gave the servant who served her dinner a thankful nod and admired the art in front of her. The food was intricately arranged, so much so, that Rose had no idea where to start.

She took a peek at the other side of the table, noticing that Bucky apparently didn´t know where to start either. Rose grabbed a fork and decided to dig in. Thankfully, nobody was watching her.

They made small-talk during the dinner and Rose noticed Bucky´s eyes flit over to her every now and then. She could relate, after all, she seemed to be his only hope in getting better.

After the dinner, they had been served dessert too, the Queen Mother excused herself for the evening and left her two children and guests.

"Come, let´s sit on the balcony." T´Challa and Shuri led the way, with Bucky and Rose trailing behind a little awkwardly.

Rose was becoming giddier by the minute, she wanted to know what this was about. Once they were all seated, T´Challa started. "Rose, do you recognize Bucky?"

Her eyes wandered to said man and she shook her head. How should she know him?

"Bucky was tortured and brainwashed by a secret organization. They forced him to do things before he was saved. Please understand, that none of these things were his doing." She noticed Bucky had a tortured look on his face. It couldn´t be easy thinking back to that time, Rose imagined. "Bucky was the Winter Soldier. HYDRA brainwashed him, but he´s alright now. He has been with us for some time now and he isn´t dangerous, you have my word on that."

"Except when you try to eat the last piece of cake." Shuri murmured and earned a small chuckle from Bucky.

„So, if this is not about his arm…?"

"HYDRA has conditioned Bucky to…react to a specific set of words. Last time they were used on him, he became the Winter Soldier again." T´Challa explained.

"I have his brain scans, if you want to take a look at them." Shuri took over. "We were thinking, with the torture and the conditioning they changed his brain and that maybe those changes could be reversed by your healing abilities?"

Rose noticed that Bucky was watching her closely. "I don´t know that much about human brains, so unless he has an animal brain, seeing those scans won´t do me any good."

Bucky let his head fall. So this was another dead end.

"Bucky, may I…may I touch you?"

He looked up to see Rose staring at him with cautious eyes. He nodded and watched her get up and try to move behind him. Bucky turned, making Rose stop in her tracks.

"It´s better if you…stay where he can see you." Shuri explained.

Rose nodded and kneeled in front of Bucky instead. She took a breath and let it out to calm herself before she shut her eyes and reached out. When their hands connected, Rose felt pain like she never had before.

There had been a few really bad injuries she had healed, but nothing she had ever experienced felt like this.

Her insides felt like…she didn´t even know what it felt like. Like acid was eating her insides and liquefying everything. When she could finally force her hand out of his, she opened her eyes and stared into his blue ones and then she turned around and puked.

She completely emptied her stomach contents and when she was done and she could breathe again, the tears came. Shuri was by her side, rubbing her back in a soothing manner and motioned for someone behind her. A servant came and cleaned up the mess Rose had made.

Rose looked up to see the three were watching her. "I don´t think this is a one-time thing."


End file.
